Ultraman Reuz
Ultraman Reuz (Urutoraman Reuz , ウルトラマンReuz ) is a New Ultra that come from Land Of Light , Nebula M78. History Reuz is Unknown In Land Of Light . Apperently , He is considerd to be Resident the Land Of Light . He has no past of his Younger Age . He is now Over six thousand years old. He was taking care by Zoffy And as A Teacher . He learn a lot of new skills and techniques including Zoffy M78 ray. He also trained under by Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Ginga. He has highly skill in combating, a same style fighting like Dyna. His new mentor on earth will be Ultraman Tiga/ Daigo Madoka who come to visit earth to meet an old friend. Before The Born ' ' Land Of Light '' Reuz walked alone without notice every Ultraman beside him . He was busy thinking of his parent deadth during the 'Great Ultra War' . Back then , he was only a child with no memory , as soon a kaiju would kill him , Zoffy come to defeat the kaiju and save Reuz . Alternately , Ultraman Won the War after Father of Ultra ( Ken ) ask Alien Empera to retreat because the two of them got injured on there hips . After The war , Reuz was scared about The war deadh , soon a dark aura come form his entire body flew away without Zoffy notice it . Zoffy knew Reuz would be A Ultra with high skill's . He take Reuz as his student . Reuz trained hard enough until he learn His Special Attack Power ' Reuz Cross Ray ' . After The Born ' ' Unknow Planet ' ' A strange Planet near The Nebula M78 , who it called ' All Dark ' due to the planet colour black . There was A Dark Ultra who is Similar to Ultraman Reuz Standing behind the rock . ' Faust ' who has a Great Red Eye , Black , Red body , watching Reuz Trained with Zoffy . He laugh as he could as he calle Reuz ' A Complete Original ' for creating him to be his Clone . But before he could fly , an Unknown Alien come and ask him to be one of The Alien servent and Fighter . He accept it as he need to get even stronger to Defeat his Original . He follow the Alien to the Giant Spaceship , there he meet a Dark Ultraman waiting the master to return. They were put as a same team to fight The Ultras Including Reuz. Back to Land Of Light , Reuz busy trained with Zoffy , while been watch by Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Dyna. They were impressed on The Young Ultra Skill . The ought to take that Ultra as A Student. Reuz learn a lot new techniques and Receiving 1 Form. He also learn Some Magic Skill form Dyna. But before he could end his training, Zoffy come with News that The Earth Are attack by a Kaiju. Zoffy knew Reuz Will be the one who could stop it. Under the odered of Father Of Ultra , Reuz was given a Spark Lens , name is unknown to help him on mission to protect the earth. Earth ' New Hero ' Using his Traviling Spear he finally reach earth . While observing it, It was awful as the monster start rampaging the village . Then he saw a brave boy, trowing stone at it, The Beast was angry and blast a fire ball to Haruto . Luckily , he dodge it well, soon a lot of fireball come and burn the village. Haruto was upset and almost give up he couldn't do anything to stop it, later before the beast tryng to trample''' Haruto', a Red Spear come and save Haruto at fast distance . On the spear, young haruto saw a red skeleton Giant (Ultraman Reuz ). Impressed of his bravery , and he need a host so that he could survive on Earth . Haruto accept it as he dream to save the humanity , and he formed a bond with Reuz that wou,ld aid him to return to earth. Soon , A light come out shine from the Spear , a Giant of Light come by kicking up cirlce of durt . The Beast was shock to see another Giant use to fought him . Without wasting time , Reuz fight the The Beast , able to block and dodge of Beast attack , Reuz use a' Hand Slash''' a hit Beast head . The beast was hurt and really angry , he shot a fireball 5 time , reuz dodge four but the last one hit him and he fall . He stand back as he was not give up on that hit . Beast run toward him , Reuz use His Thunder Punch and the effect making Beast Slowing down . Beast was weaken , Reuz use his Special Attack ' Reuz Cross Ray ' on The Beast . Ending the battle The beast exploade . Reuz 'transform back into his human host . Haruto seem to painted as a results his first battle againts Beast. In the sphear , Haruto upset that he was going to die, but Reuz diclined it as he thanks Haruto to merge with him . He will be back to earth someday . When he awake , he was on his Grandfather back . He didn't notice Faust was there saw him merging with Reuz , He said ' '''You won't return again Reuz ' ' then he disappear . Hanejiro Return : '''Episode 6 : Sacrafise A cute and cuddly little animal name Hanejiro return to earth for a reason findding the boy who is the student of Ultraman Dyna. He target was to be with the boy to help him on his fight alongside with others. Haruto was tricked into hanejiro cuteness and almost got killed by Nosferu while in Ultraman Reuz form. His colour timer was blingking rapidly and he wasn't sure if he can live much longer before revert. At that time, Hanejiro save him by showing Nosferu weakness was in his mouth. Reuz finish Norferu with his finisher technique Cross Ray pointing to its mouth. Note : Have fun editing Ultra -Fan Wiki ! ) Profile , Body Features and Techniques . Profile *Height : 41m *Weight : 45,000 tons *Age : Over 6,900 years old *Flying Speed : Mach 8 *Jumping Height : 1220 *Jumping Distance : 450 *Running speed : 410 km phr *Strenght : Strong enought to lift a being with 180 000 tons *Underwater Speed : 350 not *Home Planet : Land Of Light , Nebula M78 *Human Host :Haruto Shunya *Relationship : **Father : Unknown **Mother unknown **Teacher : Ultraman Zoffy **Adoptive brother : Ultraman Ginga **Adoptive brother : Ultraman Dyna **Clone/Soul :Faust **Mentor: Ultraman Tiga *Hobbies : Like to learn new techniqeus , Lazying around and sometimes want to be alone for some reason . *Occupation : He is now one of the Space Garrision as a Combat Fighter . He is say the student with a high Skills . Body Features *'Color Timer' : A round shape colour timer ( same as the Original Ultraman ), but its between a crystal of light. He can live in Planet Earth as long as he will, but if he take to much damage or been hit to many time, he will sudden disappeare and leaving Haruto where Ultraman was before. This will might effect Haruto on dangerous situation. *'Ultra Amor : '''Reuz operates like any other Ultra Amor. In one point, He shinning Like a White Light. His amor is Fire and Electircal resistants. *'Eyes : Reuz eyes can see trough the dark , something that not all ultraman could do . He also can see throught a solid Object . *'''Crystal Of Light : The crystal on Reuz forehead, chest amd arm. It similar to Ultraman Ginga crystal. *'Red Line' : A line between his head fin but upper the crystal. Its the symbol of courage he had after the war. Techniques Special Moves *'Reuz Cross Ray' : Reuz can fire a blue-sky ray . But it's an 'L' shaped style . It is powerful due to earth nature and light. Can vaporized an oppenent in one hit. When using it in Normal Mode. *'Reuz Revolium Strike' : Reuz signature attack when using his Hurricane Mode. He use this attack to throws the monster into other dimention. First use on Mega Zetton because of it supirior strength and hard to beat. Hys crystal change into Light Green with massive wind. *'Overdrive ' : Reuz dynamic flame. He gattred fire energy to his hand forcing it to the right elbow and blast . It is quite Strong since it is fire attribute . He only can use once as he learned to use it 1 time. When ruez crystal turn Red with flame. *'Luna Zone' : He charge a light particles form his hand and comfort the enemy purified to their original self or dizzy. While in his crystal in green colour. *'Cyclone Slash ': Reuz fire a wind type hand slash form his right hand. It more powerful than his Hand Slash. While in his Normal mode. *'Reuz Saber' : Reuz can created or performe a energy blade from his right arm. He then run toward the enemy and slice into half . When used it in Indigo Form *'Reuz Saber II' : Reuz rise his blade hitting the ground, their will be a earthquick on the way to the enemy, and a strike of magma from volkano persude them. When use it in Indigo Form. *'Omni Slash' : Reuz didn't use it wisely on this techniques . His can fire a light blade from his crystal. An explosive attack and Powerfull . When Reuz crystal change into violet colour . *'Reuz Crescent' : An attack power creating from light . Reus can create a half blade which look a bit like crescent moon to destroy an enemy. When reuz crystal change yellow colour. *'Reuz ThunderBolt ': Reuz rise his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swril of storm clouds. He use this to form a disk, Reuz then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right arm hand. Standard Attacks : *'Hand Slash' : Can fire a arrow shaped blast from his hand. *'Joker Punch' : A ultra punch stornger than normal one. When Reuz fist fill with red light . *'Fang Kick' : Reuz jump high and performe a basic ultra kick. When his feet turn into White Light . *'Zantetsuken' : A light speed blade attack. His blade turn into white light and slice the oppenent. Its very strong attacks. *'Palm Ray': A light attack come from his right palm. Physical Techniques *'Reuz Elbow ': Reuz can hit an enemy with his elbow with a greath force . *'Reuz Lifitng' : Reuz can lift an oppenent and throw them . *'Reuz Kick' : Reuz can performed a kick that is powerful enough . **'Hyper Kick' : A kick that can blow enemy away . *'Reuz Impact' : A punch from a charged fist, often on the land . *'Ultra Head Butt' : A basic head butt but Reuz use it with a greter force .Making it more Powerful . *'Magic Strike' : Gained this technique from dyna . When Reuz turn to Indigo Form . He can split into three and strike the oppenent at the same time . *'Kick Strike ': Allow Reuz to performe a Ultra Kick of his current style . It much stronger then normal one. *'Telekenisis ': Reuz can grasp an oppenent and trow them instead . ( Gravity) . Gained this power form Dyna. *'Reuz Burst' : He charge up into his body turn all flame . Grap the enemy to space , and geantly explode . This will make his power weaken. *'Cyclone Blast ': Reuz can blast a powerful wind form his left hand . Strong enough to spin the enemy away or Destroy it . *'Ice Slash' : Once use to fight Daiguren on ice . Reuz shot a ice hand slash from his right arm cyrstal. *'Magic Ultra ' : Reuz secret techniques . A magic attack use to sent monster up to space , using the Warp Hole. *'Headlock' : Reuz prosses a powerful headlock. With his strength it is nearly impossible to get out. *'Ultra Punch ': A basic punch, it get storng using Reuz force. **'Hyper Punch' : A punch with brutal flame can blow the enemy away. *'Ultra Jumping Knee Drop ': A flying knee strike. *''' Ultra Whipper : A skill to throw the oppenent a great distance. Other Techniques *'''Reuz Shield : Reuz can create an energy shield which it strongly protect him from an oppenent attack . It an spiral form . *'Reuz Acceleraction' : Reuz can move in blur at his top speed . *'Teleportation ': Reuz can teleport any distance he wish . But often he can only use twice . *'Converted Power' : Somehow , it didn't show on the Episode. Reuz can absorb Power to retained his Form. Such as Dark Power . *'Size Change' : He can also change his size . Basicly , it was first use to fight The Beast who the one attacking kobe ten years ago . *'Twinkle Way' : Reuz can created a stable wormhole to go any distance he wish and also the Land Of Light. *'Traveling Sphear' : Reuz can travel using the Traveling Spheare. A blue spheae which he use to travel into space and Universe. *'Infinite Ray' : The final attack use by Reuz final form. The attack use againts Lord Kaizar. Special Techniques Colour Reuz Blue Crystal : This is his current mode or normal mode he use. Reuz Yellow Thunder : This is change when reuz use his special attack Reuz Crescent. When use it all of his crystal when to yellow with light bolt. *'Light Kick' : A maximum speed kick which he use an acceleration, the attack might work on dark monster. Reuz Red Flame : Due to the fire attribute, when he use the Overdrive. When use it, his crystal will change to red colour with flame around. Overdrive consist a large amount of flame, so it cover the crystal. *'Fire Punch' : An punch with flame around, or its true name is Fire Counter Attack. *'Mars Kick' : A flame kick, even stronger than his normal kick. Reuz Violet Slash : Violet is his new colour form of his crystal. When Reuz use his Omni Slash, his crystal change ito violet and a gravity force cover. *'Jupiter Punch ': Although the name was a planet name, but when using it, a jupiter image will appeare on the ground. Reuz Green Calm : The only attack that not destroy monster but making dizzy, calm and reverse them back to their original form. When use Luna Zone, his Crystal will change into green cyclone colour. *'Calm Shot' : A calm ray from his hand. This attack only effect to convert back the space beast to other dimension or To reverse back the monster who was created to destroy to a normal living monster. *'Cyclone Shot ': If the monster was not revert back or it were distract by something, Reuz will use this attack to blow away the evil mana or spirit. Reuz White Light : The only colour that is fighting in peace, like Chinese Martial Art, Crane style. When reuz using this colour, he adventually didn't destroy the enemy but sent them to a safe place where their can live peaceful on earth. When use it, his crystal will change into White colour. *'Luna Wave' : A dimention attack which Reuz use to teleport the monster to the safest place that he choose. It's more like Ultraman Cosmos Luna Shootless move. *'Reuz Energy' : Use it on Ultraman Reuz: Never Ending Darkness, where Reuz safe Dyna from die from been kill by Jewel. He use this technique to give some spare energy to other ultra. Reuz Purple Ice ''': Pending '''Reuz Rainbow Ultimate : Pending Forms Normal Mode His current mode . His Crystal Of Light Is Blue light. He has Red, sliver strip on his body. Indigo Mode His second mode. Within this mode, he can performe a Special Techniqeus such as Magic Strike and His speed greatly increase. His crystal of Light is White Colour. *'Cyclone Blade' : An wind type attack . When reuz charge up with cyclone wind on his blade . After the oppenent been hit , it will start a storm. It is his finisher in Indigo Mode. *'Thunder Ramb Balt ': Second special techniques , This is wisely use by reuz, as it is secret attack. His blade can glow a blue energy from his right arm blade and throws it like a bolt. *'Reuz Kick': A advence kick. *'Reuz Strizer' : A blade kick. He can performe a light kick which is very powerful . Dark Reuz Reuz mode after loosing all of his power and memory. Its appeare on his movie ( Ultraman Reuz : The Final Chapter ) His loosing pattern have created an Monster. Insted of his original pattern, Red, silver and Crystal of Light Blue colour become Black, grey and blue colour crystal. *'Dark Cross ray' : A dark verseion of Reuz cross ray. First use to attack Dark Hopper, currently work. *'Dark Overdrive' : A dark version of Overdrive. Obtained it after Reuz got his Red pattern from Joulze, and use this attack to kill him. *'Dark Saber' : A dark version of reuz Saber. But its remaind strong as the original. First use on Dark Axul. *'Dark Omni Slash' : A dark version of Omni Slash. But it is Blue purple colour slash. Obtained it after Reuz got his Silver Pattern from Hydra and use this attack to kill him. *'Hand Slash' : It is seen reuz dark can fire a hand slash, a same slash he use once in his purified form. First use on Dark Hopper. Anphans Mode Althought was not Ultraman Noa, Reuz has one form that he once use . Anphans mode was reuz developed mode because of his incomplete merging with Haruto during his first fight agains The Beast : Reptilianz . It is called the weakest form as it couldn't last longer. It has all basic power . *Height : 10 m - 41 m' *Weight : 2.4 ton - 25, 000 tons Techniques *'Specium Ray' : A basic ray, almost as strong as the original ultraman specium ray . *'Cutting Edge' : A blade attack like cutter from his arm, he chrage up light on his arm and fire it to the enemy. Simply, he didn't have a blade on his arm , the crystal of light what created the Edge Cutter. Physical Techniques *'Punches ': Unlike his normal form, he fight on his current style fighting. In Anphans, he fighting like a boxer making his punch powerful. *'Kick ': A basic Kick . *'Headlock' : Reuz prosess a powerful headlock , with his strength it is impossible to get out . Other Techniques *'Size' : Reuz can grow in size , at the same time moving in speed . *'Mode Change ': Reuz can change into his true form , his normal mode while running in speed and changing size. *'Accelaraction ': Reuz can perform blur in blue light. Reuz Tornado Moment's after absorbing Joulze Ultimate Dragnum power once in history war on Dark War Dimension, Reuz become Reuz Tornado. Moment's later, Reuz charge up his crystal into Reuz Red Flame and Killing Joulze with his Overdrive. It's occours all of his strength. This form only twice Reuz gatterd before he could become Reuz Eclipse. *Flight Speed: Mach 3 *Running Speed: 800 km per hour *Underwater Speed: Mach 2 *Jump Power: 400 m *Grip Strength: 80,000 t Techniques Special Moves *Overdrive: Reuz dynamic flame. He gattred fire energy to his hand forcing it to the right elbow and blast. It is quite Strong since it is fire attribute. He only can use once as he learned to use it 1 time. When ruez crystal turn Red with flame even in Tornado Mode. *Hand Slash: A standard Hand Slash. Physical Techniqeus *Super Strength: Due to absorbing Joulze Power stength, Reuz has the same level power as him. *Tornado Breaker: New techniques gained from Ultraman Tiga. *Tornado Lifter: Same as Reuz Lifter. *Tornado Swing: Same as Ultra Swing basic gained form Ultraman Dyna. *Tornado Kick: A basic Punch with little strength. *Tornado Punch: A basic Kick with little strength. Other Techniques *Attack Absorber: If Dark Reuz become Reuz Tornado and Reuz Tornado become Reuz Eclipse, he convert the dark power that hit his colour timer to pure light energy and rid himself of some darkness in him and Become Reuz Eclipse. Reuz Eclipse Moment's after absorbing Hydra Super Ice Drum power once in history on Dark War Dimension, Reuz become Reuz Eclipse. Moment's later, Reuz charge up his crystal into Violet colour and active Omni Slash to kill Hydra in one peace. It occurse all of his speed, This form is only twice reuz gatterd before he could become Ultraman Reuz. Techniques Special Moves *Omni Slash : Reuz didn't use it wisely on this techniques. His can fire a light blade from his crystal. An explosive attack and Powerfull. When Reuz crystal change into violet colour. Physical techniques *Super Speed: Once absorb Hydra power speed, Reuz now has the power of his flight speed back. *Eclipse Kick: The same as his Ultra kick. *Eclipse Head Butt: The same as his Ultra Head Butt. Other Techniques *Attack Absorber: If Dark Reuz become Reuz Tornado and Reuz Tornado become Reuz Eclipse, he convert the dark power that hit his colour timer to pure light energy and rid himself of some darkness in him and Become Ultraman Reuz itself. Reuz Infinity This is the Final Form of Ultraman Reuz. This form achieved when Human's or any other being like The Defeated Soul, Ancient Ultraman Of Light, give their inner Light of Hope to Reuz and Ultraman Meteor Light. Reuz Body was change into new looks, where his colour timer split in half like Mebius Infiinity Colour Timer, his Crystal Of Light in Rainbow colour while his entire body cover with Glitter Light. *Flight Speed: Mach 14 *Running Speed: Mach 7 *Underwater Speed: Mach 6 *Burrowing Speed: Mach 7 *Jumping Distance: 1,700 m *Grip Strength: 180,000 t Special Moves *'Infinity Ray': Ultraman Reuz ultimate attack. He charge up with his arm and fire a stronger version of Reuz Cross Ray. It is a + ray style. It is twice more powerful than Any other attack's. *'Energy Sphere': A transport sphere use by Ultramna Reuz to transport Marina to the ground with her brother Takeru Suzuki. He first use to save Marina inside of Lord Kizer succersor Arc Dominos, who is the largest from all monster that reuz fought before. *'Rainbow Miracle Attack': Using the attack to empowered the Crystal Of Light, charging him and covering his body into a rainbow aura. It was the strongest attack, and can dodge all of Arc Dominos missles easly without a single hit. Strong enough to kill him with a single hand. *'Obilivion Blade': A blue energy blade created from his arm crystal of light. It is said is twice more powerful than Reuz Saber. Trivia *Ultraman Reuz still an unknown Ultraman as Zoffy was the one who save and teach him . He was lost ever since he was a boy . His similarity is Ultraman Ginga , due the crystal of light . *His clone/soul Faust also similar to Reuz as they two are the same soul . They couldn't hit each other , unless they force too . Faust colour on his crystal of dark is Black and Red. *Haruto Shunya the 'Haruto''' '' means the end of the past within the new life and 'Shunya' is name where the Flame of Courage in the family . *Reuz obviously has 6 form only that is Normal, Indigo, Dark , Anphans , Tornado, Eclipse and one other form. The other colour were just alternated form which is performed when using Special Techniques. *Talking about Haruto Shunya, his appearance is more like Shotarou Hidari from Kamen Rider Double. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:Ultras